Bratz The Troubles Chapter 18 Upcoming Issues
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 18 "Upcoming Issues"

It was Monday morning. Cloe and Jade were physced to show off their new outfits they'd gotten at the mall, but Yasmin on the other hand was nervous. Jule was starting at Styles High today which ment more drama then usual. Cloe pushed open the front doors of the school. She had her hair curled. She was wearing a black strapless v-neck shirt, which was tucked into her all black skinny jeans. She also had on black heels, which had a cuff part at the top with gold studs. For a little color she added a purple jean jacket with 4 quarter sleeves which were rolled. Jade strutted next to her, wearing her hair straight. He had on lavender pants which were silk. Also she had on a closed dark jean jacket which was long sleeved and had light purple fur on the collar. For shoes she was wearing black boots with silver studs on the back. Yasmin struggled to keep up. Although she looked totally gorgeous as usual, she didn't feel gorgeous. She was wearing her hair straight in a ponytail with her bangs neatly combed. She had on a strapless shirt with light colors of bubbles on it such as orange and yellow. She had a sort sleeved jean jacket on. Also she had red skinny jeans, which were tucked neatly into her black boots with buckles on them.

"Now, you aren't acting like the usual Yasmin I know and love." Eric said, wrapping his arm around Yasmin and kissing her cheek as they walked to her first class together. "Whats wrong?" He asked again.

"Just that Jule starts here now, and she's going to make my life a living hell. Not that it isn't already." Yasmin replied laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I'm scared she'll go after not just Cameron and Koby, but you too. And when she has her sights set on something, she doesn't quit until she has it." Yasmin faught the urge to bite her nails which were freshly manicured.

"Don't worry, I can promise you 5000% that I won't let her get within 10 feet of me." Eric said, letting Yasmin walk into her first class. She sighed and walked in. In walked Jule, looking as if she'd gone to this school for months. She strutted over to an empty desk an sat down. Yasmin looked at her in astonishment. Although she was a total bitch, she WAS pretty. Jule had her hair straightened, which was under a black and white checkered french painters hat. She had on a white long sleeved shirt which had tears in it (which was the style) and it had a link pink tank top underneath. She had on a grey and black skirt. For shoes she had on white boots with a black buckle.

"Alright class." Mrs. Ricker, the teacher walked in and began giving the class a lecture on proper educute. The class groaned and began texting on their phones, filing their nails, and passing notes. Yasmin however paid attention, she wasn't into all that "slacking off" kind of thing. Jule paid attention as well, not to the teacher, but to Yasmin, trying to read her mind. It might of been weird, but what if it worked? Right when Jule had thought she was beginning to feel something, the bell rang and the class rushed out, including Yasmin. To avoid contact with Jule, Yasmin rushed down the hall, not looking back.

"OOF!" Yasmin said, running into someone.

"Slow down there Yasmin." Cameron said, helping her up. "Is something... wrong?" He asked, brushing himself off.

"No I was just getting to class so I wasn't late." Yasmin said, picking up her books and walking off quickly. She couldn't afford another run in like that, next time it could be with Jule. And that spells trouble with a capital T. Finally lunch time came, the glorious time of the day where the girls would kick back and chat as a group.

"Mr. Wensim is such a pain in my-" Jade began, right when Yasmin walked up with her tray of food.

"Hey guys!" She interupted. Cloe examined Yasmin's tray, today she had a salad with no bowl of ice cream. This could mean only one thing, either Yasmin was becoming a vegan again, or something was going wrong.

"Spill it." Cloe said, dragging Yasmin into her seat by her arm.

"What?" Yasmin said, looking at everyone at the table.

"You KNOW what." Cloe said, giving her the evil eye. Yasmin tried to look away, but she was trying not to make it too obvious to the others that she was hiding something. Leave it to Cloe to catch on to her pre-mishap symptoms.

"We'll talk after school ok?" Yasmin said, digging in to her salad. Cloe rolled her eyes and chowed down on her slize of pizza. Everybody stared at the two girls. There wasn't tension between them, but friend to friend, someone wasn't telling the other one something. This ment it was time to spy. Cameron leaned in and began nibbling on Cloe's neck lightly. She pushed him back.

"Forget it, you can't know." Cloe said, sipping some of her Diet Coke.

"Fuck." Cameron said, leaning back in his chair.

"That's not how you do it." Dylan said, he leaned over to Jade.

"Back the fuck up." Koby said. "You can't nibble on my girlfriend's neck." He said, glaring at Dylan.

"Ew what? I was just gonna give her a wet willy until she said something." Dylan said, backing up, looking appauled.

"EW." Jade said, scooting away from Dylan.

"You guys can forget it, the only ones hearing about it is Cloe and Jade, and that is that." Yasmin said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Ughhh!" All the guys groaned. Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin winked at eachother, knowing they'd have to plan a little meeting after school.


End file.
